1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to individual self-heating meal modules and packages and, more particularly, to an individual self-heating meal and package that also is useful as a serving tray.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Self-heating meal modules of the type used, for example, by the military to heat rations of food for an individual are well known. One example of a self-heating meal module is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,921 which discloses a self-heating receptacle having a vessel for food to be heated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,909 entitled “Self-heating individual meal module” discloses a self-heating individual meal module which includes a tub for holding a quantity of food to be heated. Below the tub is a tray containing an electrolytic-solution-activated exothermic-chemical pad and a pouch containing an electrolytic solution. The tub is welded to the tray and in contact with the pad. A pull-tab is attached to the pouch for opening the pouch so that the electrolytic solution inside the pouch can flow out to trigger the exothermic reaction in the pad so as to heat the tub containing the food. The tub and the tray are removably seated in a first paperboard carton which provides protection during storage and transportation and insulation during the heating process. The self-heating individual meal module may also include a second paperboard carton having removably seated inside a quantity of bread, a beverage powder, a dessert, accessories and eating utensils. The two paperboard cartons may be glued together to provide a complete single serve meal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,190 discloses a flexible heater material (heat pad) for food heating, medical compresses and the like. The heat pad is a composite material consisting of a super-corroding metallic alloy powder dispersed throughout a porous polyethylene matrix. The super-corroding alloy material consists of a powered alloy of magnesium and iron which is produced by high energy power metallurgical milling techniques. Pressureless sintering of a mixture of the super-corroding alloy powders with UHMW polyethylene powder results in the formation of a flexible porous matrix material with active ingredients therein that are readily activated with a suitable electrolyte fluid.
What is needed and not found in the prior art is a package that also can be used as a serving tray for the self-heating individual meal. It is desirable that the package be compact, inexpensive, easily stowed, and hold the entire meal including the self-heating meal and additional packaged foods such as snacks and a beverage. It is desirable that the package be able to hold or support the beverage in an upright position suitable for drinking. It is also desirable that the package be useful for insulating the self-heating individual meal while it is being heated and provide a stable support when it is used as a tray for the meal while it is being eaten.